Lie
by momonpoi
Summary: Kisah Eren dan Rivaille,perjalanan cinta mereka yang penuh dengan kebohongan,kebohongan menyakitkan yang terus berlarut. RivaillexEren! Warn! Lemon Don't like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Meet**

 **LIE**

"Ibu...hiks" anak beriris emerlad itu merengek memanggil ibunya yang tidak bisa lagi bangun untuk membalas panggilannya. anak itu masih setia menangis di depan batu nisan,tetap menangis bersama dengan air hujan yang turun perlahan,semakin membuat suasana sore itu semakin senyap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Maaf,aku tidak ada bersamamu waktu itu'**

.

.

.

.

"ren-"

"Eren"

Pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi itu perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan namanya dipanggil. "Ungh- ada apa Mikasa?" tanya Eren yang masih mengantuk. ya Mikasa sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak dia mendengar berita kematian ibunya.

"Bangun Eren,hari ini kau harus mengadakan rekaman untuk lagu barumu" Kata Mikasa sambil membereskan kamar Eren yang sedikit berantakan.

"Oh,baiklah" Eren hanya menjawab singkat sebelum beranjak dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hm,aku akan menunggumu dibawah untuk sarapan,setelah itu kita akan berangkat" ucap Mikasa sebelum beranjak dari kamar Eren.

Eren tidak menjawab,ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi,Eren segera beranjak keluar dan memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Mikasa. Kaus polo berwarna putih,celana levis coklat tua,serta jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Setelah siap dengan semuanya,Eren keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai 1.

"Eren,makan ini,kita harus segera sampai di studio sebelum jam 9" kata Mikasa sambil menyodorkan sepiring sandwich keju pada Eren.

"Hm" Eren hanya menggumam sebelum memakan makanannya dalam diam. Ya, Mikasa sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Eren,tetapi melihat Eren yang cuek dan dingin sejak ibunya meninggal itu membuat Mikasa serasa kesepian. Ia merindukan Erennya yang dulu,Eren yang selalu tersenyum cerah pada semua orang,Eren yang selalu peduli pada sekitarnya,dan Eren yang selalu bersemangat. Memori tentang Eren kecil yang dulu sering bermain bersamanya dan Armin,sahabat mereka,perlahan terputar kembali dalam kepala Mikasa,ia tersenyum mengingatnya,sebelum sebuah suara memecahkan semua lamunannya.

"Mikasa,aku sudah selesai,ayo kita berangkat" Suara Eren membuyarkan lamunan indah Mikasa

"Ya,kau tunggu di depan,aku akan membereskan ini dulu" Kata Mikasa sambil membereskan sisa-sisa makanan di meja

Eren hanya menganguk singkat dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mengambil sepasang sepatu kets putih dan mengenakannya,lalu berjalan menuju teras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Maaf aku berbohong'**

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju studio memang tidak terlalu lama. Itu karena Eren sengaja memilih tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan studio rekamannya.

"Eren,kita sudah sampai. Kau langsung saja ke atas aku masih ada perlu dengan produser" Kata Mikasa sebelum turun dari mobil dan meninggalkan Eren.

"Hn" Eren lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke studio.

Dia berjalan melewati cafe yang terletak di bagian depan studio sebelum menuju ke atas. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang baru di cafe itu,seingatnya dia tidak pernah tau kalau ada seorang pria berambut hitam eboni yang bekerja di studio rekaman ini? Lalu siapa pria itu? Ah,Eren terus saja menatap pria itu,sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata hitam yang menusuk,tatapannya datar,wajahnya seakan tanpa ekspresi...Eren seakan mengenal pria itu,tetapi siapa?

Mereka masih saling bertatapan,sampai akhirnya pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren. Eren yang dari tadi terdiam segera berjalan menuju lift dan memencet angka 4 pada lift. Dia hanya melamun sepanjang lift berjalan,Siapa? ya,siapa pria tadi? kenapa Eren merasa bahwa ia mengenalnya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Lamunan Eren terhenti begitu lift berhenti di lantai 4. Ia keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Di ruangannya,ia sudah setia disambut oleh Hanji Zoe sang pencipta lagu. Ya,Semua lagu Eren saat ini Hange lan yang menciptakannya.

"Ereeeeen~" Hanji memanggil Eren dengan nada manja

"Hn" Eren hanya mengacuhkan panggilan Hange dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Yah~ kau selalu seperti itu padaku~ padahal kan aku temanmu!" Omel Hanji

"Hn,diamlah hanji,sekarang mana Mikasa?" Tanya Eren

"AH! aku baru saja ma-"

"Eren,produser bilang ia tidak bisa datang hari ini,ia menunjuk seseorang untuk menggantikannya mengawasimu" Mikasa memotong begitu saja perkataan Hanji dan duduk disebelah Eren

"Seseorang?" Eren bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Y-"

"Ya! Namanya adalah Levi!" Sambung hanji tiba-tiba. Hal itu hanya membuat Mikasa menghela napas pasrah

"Oh" Eren hanya menjawab singkat sebelum kembali pada aktivitasnya tadi,membaca buku

Sementara disisi lain,orang yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan sedang melangkah menuju tempat Eren. Setelah menemukan pintu bertuliskan 'Eren Jaeger' pria itu membuka pintu begitu saja tanpa mengetuk atau ucapan permisi.

Eren dan Hanji yang terkejut segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu,sementara Mikasa masih tetap pada aktivitasnya tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang datang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Eren setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Bukan hanya karena pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba,juga karena pria yang masuk adalah orang yang tadi berada di cafe

"Aku adalah orang yang harus menggantikan Erwin mengawasi rekamanmu bocah" ucap pria itu. Dan bocah? Eren sudah berusia 18 tahun dan masih dibilang bocah? Sudahlah,ia tidak ingin mencari masalah

"Hn" Eren hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali membaca bukunya

"Levi~ setidaknya beritahukan pada Eren namamu!" ujar Hanji yang bersikap manja di depan Levi

"Namanya Levi bukan Hanji? aku sudah tahu" jawab Eren tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya

"Hei bocah,apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Namaku Levi Ackerman,dan asal kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu bocah" Ujar Levi sambil menatap sinis kearah Eren

"A-ackerman?" tanya Eren

"Ya,ada masalah dengan itu bocah?" Jawab Levi

"Mikasa,siapa dia?" Tanya Eren pada Mikasa tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan ternyata Mikasa juga sama terkejutnya dengannya saat mendengar Levi menyebutkan marga 'Ackerman'

" Maaf sir,tapi aku tidak ingat ada anggota keluarga Ackerman yang bernama Levi" tanya Mikasa pada Levi yang kesal karena pertanyaanya justru diabaikan oleh bocah yang bernama Eren

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,bocah sepertimu hanya tinggal melakukan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan" Jawab Levi

"A-apa!?" Bentak Mikasa tidak terima

"Sudahlah Mikasa,kau diamlah dan kita segera mulai rekamannya" Eren memotong percakapan dua Ackerman itu. "Hanji,mana lagunya?" Tanya Eren pada Hanji yang daritadi hanya sibuk sendiri tanpa peduli dengan pertengkaran dua Ackerman tersebut.

"Ini!" Hanji memberikan lirik lagu yang baru saja dibuatnya pada Eren

"Hn" Eren mengambil lirik yang diserahkan Hanji dan pergi ke tempat rekaman

"Baiklah Eren kita mulai" Ucap Mikasa dari luar ruangan. Sementara Levi hanya diam dan menunggu rekaman dimulai.

Sementara di dalam Eren sudah mulai menyanyikan lagu yang Hanji buat.

 _Guess it's true,i'm good at one-night stand_

 _But i still need love cause i'm just a man_

 _These nights never seem to go to plan_

 _i don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

 _Oh,won't stay with me?_

 _Cause you're all i need_

 _This ain't love it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Why am i so emotional?_

 _No it's not a good look,gain some self control_

 _And deep down i know this never works_

 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Levi hanya bisa menikmati setiap suara yang keluar dari mulut Eren. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suara bocah satu itu bisa sangat merdu. Seingatnya,dulu suara itu hanya terdengar cempreng,bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa Eren kini bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Ya,Eren yang dulu...

To be Continued...

A/N: Haha~ halo minna! ini fict baru sih- meskipun idenya udah dari lama tapi baru bisa di tulis sekarang *Facepalm* ini sebenernya bahasanya sedikit beda sama bahasa saya,tapi semoga pada suka ya :D silahkan reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**LIE**

 **Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, Story by me**

 **Warn: Typo,gajelas,bahasa absurd,cerita gaberes,mungkin ada rate M di chap kedepan.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chap 2:**

 **Levi POV**

Eren sudah menyelesaikan rekamannya. Sekarang ia sedang menghampiri Hanji dan memberikan sesuatu,yah aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus berterimakasih pada Erwin karena dia memilihku untuk mengawasi rekaman Eren. Meskipun begitu ada sedikit rasa takut saat aku harus bertemu dengan Eren. Aku takut mungkin dia tidak akan sudi melihatku lagi.

 **Flashback**

Sore itu,aku melihat Eren sedang duduk dan menangis di depan batu nisan bibi Carla. Aku ingin kesana dan menenangkan Eren,tapi semua kebohongan yang aku katakan padanya mencegahku untuk menghampirinya.

Ya aku berbohong,aku berbohong bahwa selama di Jerman bibi Carla baik-baik saja,aku berbohong bahwa musim panas nanti bibi Carla akan pulang ke Jepang dan bermain bersama Eren,dan aku juga menyembunyikan kalau aku lah yang menyebabkan bibi Carla meninggal. Aku benar-benar takut,takut kalau Eren membenciku,aku takut kalau dia tidak lagi menunjukkan seyumannya padaku. Aku memang pengecut,dan aku memilih lari daripada harus menerima itu semua.

Aku berlari meninggalkan pemakaman itu,dan aku menambah kecepatanku saat mendengar teriakan Eren yang mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku. Bagus Rivaille,kau membuat orang yang kau sayangi membencimu.

 **End Flashback**

Setelah kejadian itu,aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan merubah namaku menjadi Levi. Aku meninggalkan rumah berharap supaya ingatan tentang Eren bisa luntur,tapi semuanya sia-sia. Semakin aku menjauh dari Eren,semakin aku merindukannya. Tapi serindu apapun aku,aku masih tidak bisa menyingirkan rasa takutku untuk menemui Eren.

Saat Erwin mengatakan bahwa aku harus menggantikannya untuk mengawasi Eren,aku menepis semua rasa takutku. Aku harus menemui Eren saat ini pikirku. Dan semuanya berjalan lancar, semua mungkin karena Eren tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Itu membuat rasa takutku sedikit berkurang. Tapi melihat Eren yang sekarang,aku benar-benar menyesal. Eren yang sekarang sangat dingin,cuek,bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan seyumannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh,telah membuat Eren yang dulu hangat bagai matahari,kini berubah menjadi dingin seperti angin malam.

 **Levi POV end**

 **Author POV**

Eren keluar dari ruangan rekaman dan menghampiri Hanji. Dia sempat melirik Levi yang ternyata hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun. Baiklah ia juga tidak butuh pendapat pria itu. Ia tidak bertanya pada Hanji ataupun Mikasa hasil rekamannya,ia hanya menunggu dua orang tersebut menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

Eren POV

Siapa Levi itu? Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya? Dan…kenapa dia bermarga ackerman sama seperti Mikasa? Entahlah,aku juga harusnya tidak memikirkan dia kan.

Hah,entah kenapa dia jadi mengingatkanku pada Rivaille- tidak! Aku,aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Semuanya,semua kebohongan yang dikatakannya,semua kebohongan yang menghancurkanku,aku tidak akan memaafkannya.

Mugkin karena terlalu asik dengan pikiranku,aku sempat kaget saat Hanji memanggilku.

"Eren~ ayo kita bikin video clipmu~" Hanji mengatakan tentang pembuatan video clip,sebenarnya aku malas untuk membuat video clip,tapi apa boleh buat,ini semua demi para penggemarku. Selama ini yang membuatku tetap bertahan adalah para penggemarku,mereka yang selalu mendukungku,meskipun aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya,aku bersyukur mempunyai mereka.

"Hn" aku hanya menjawab singkat lalu menghampiri Hanji.

Eren POV End

Author POV

Eren berjalan menghampiri Hanji yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Hanji untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Eren,kau akan mengadakan konser tunggal bulan depan,bagaimana?" Tanya Mikasa setelah penjelasan Hanji tadi selesai

"Konser? Bukankah aku adalah pendatang baru?" Tanya Eren balik

"Ini permintaan direktur,dia bilang popularitasmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan konser" jawab Mikasa

"Hn,terserahlah" Eren lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi belum dia melangkahkan kaki keluar,kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan,pandangannya kabur dan juga keseimbangannya goyah.

Levi yang melihat keanehan Eren segera mendekat,dan benar saja,Eren pingsan setelah Levi sudah ada didekatnya.

"Eren!" Teriak Hanji dan Mikasa bersamaan. Mereka segera menghampiri Eren yang kini sedang berada di dekapan Levi.

Eren PoV

Kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat sakit? K-kenapa semuanya jadi gelap? Apa ini? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri,tapi ada seseorang yang menangkapku, siapa? Aku juga mendengar Hanji dan Mikasa berteriak,tapi mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi terbuka semuanya kembali gelap.

"Ren.." seperti ada yang memanggilku?

"Eren.." lagi,siapa itu? Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Dimana ini? Disebelahku ada seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi memanggil namaku. Dia,tidak, tidak mungkin! Nafasku tercekat, Anak ini,anak ini tidak mungkin Rivaille!

"Eren,kau kenapa?"Tanya anak itu

Tidak,tidak,tidak! Bukan dia bukan Rivaille!

"Bibi Carla baik-baik saja"

Bohong! Kau berbohong padaku!

"Dia sehat dan sering bermain denganku disana"

Tidak! Ibuku bahkan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya!

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan bibi Carla"

Tidak! Kau bohong! Aku tidak akan bisa menemui ibu!

"Bibi Carla-"

"TIDAAAAK!" Eren berteriak,peluh juga membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Eren! Bangun eren!" teriakan Mikasa membuat Eren membuka mata,'hanya mimpi' pikirnya. Eren yang menyadari dirinya kini telah berada di kamarnya bertanya pada Mikasa.

"Mikasa,kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar?" Tanya Eren. Mikasa yang mendengar pertanyaan Eren menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Kau pingsan Eren,lain kali kalau kau memang kurang sehat katakana saja" Jawab Mikasa. Dari nada bicaranya sangat terdengar bahwa ia khawatir pada Eren.

"Hn" Eren hanya merespon seadanya. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mikasa yang melihat tingkah Eren sekali lagi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Kali ini rasa cemas menghinggapi Mikasa. Pembicaraannya dengan Levi tadi kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

Flashback

Levi menggendong Eren menuju mobil Mikasa dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobilnya agar Mikasa bisa terus melihat keadaan Eren. Selama perjalanan,hanya hening yang tercipta. Suara deru mobil,bunyi nyaring dari klakson dan hiruk pikuk jalan raya tidak membuat kedua orang tersebut membuka suara,setidaknya belum sampai akhirnya Rivaille yang membuka suara.

"Aku adalah Rivaille Ackerman" Ucapnya seakan merasa bahwa insan lain yang masih terjaga di mobil tersebut mendengarkan. Ya dan benar saja,perkataan Rivaille barusan sukses membuat Mikasa membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Rivaille? Rivaille yang membuat Erennya yang dulu seakan lenyap ditelan bumi,Levi yang bertanggung jawab atas semua rasa sakit yang Eren alami? Kalaupun itu memang benar,Mikasa tidak bisa diam saja.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau datang? Kenapa kau datang lagi ke kehidupan Eren? Apa belum cukup bagimu melihat Eren yang sekarang?" Tanya Mikasa bertubi-tubi pada Levi atau mungkin bisa kita sebut Rivaille.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,dan jangan katakan ini pada Eren" Jawab Rivaille datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada keramaian jalan.

"Bukan urusanku? Tentu saja itu juga urusanku! Eren adalah satu-satunya keluargaku! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya tersakiti lagi! Dan apa hakmu melarangku untuk tidak memberitahu Eren!?" Mikasa mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Diamlah,aku akan membayar semua kesalahanku padanya,dan biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalahku" Rivaille masih menjawab dengan tenang.

Mikasa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggeram. Marahpun hasilnya akan sama saja,dan kali ini Rivaille benar,dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

End of flashback

Mikasa yang sibuk dengan lamunannya tidak sadar jika Eren sudah kembali ke kasurnya dan membaringkan diri disana.

"Keluarlah Mikasa,aku ingin sendirian" Kata-kata Eren seketika membuyarkan lamunan Mikasa.

"Baiklah,nanti aku akan membawakan makan siangmu kemari" Ucap Mikasa sambil menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Eren kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri di kamarnya.

Belum lama Mikasa meninggalkan Eren,ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Cairan hangat berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungnya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengalami mimisan. Akhirnya,karena sakit di kepala semakin menjadi-jadi,Eren lebih memilih berbaring kembali di kasurnya setelah membersihkan darah yang tadi sempat mengalir dari hidungnya.

* * *

 **Lie**

 **Disclaimer by Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate: M Pair: Rivaille.A x Eren. J**

 **Warn: Lemon! (maybe)**

* * *

Pagi ini Eren memilih untuk memeriksakan dirinya sendiri ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit kepala dan mimisan yang makin sering menghampirinya.

Eren membuka salah satu pintu tempat dirinya akan melakukan pemeriksaan. Saat ia membuka pintu,di kursi tersebut sudah ada seorang dokter yang bisa dikatakan cukup muda dengan nametag bertuliskan 'Reiner Braun'. Sebenarnya salah satu sahabat Eren Armin Arlert juga bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini. tapi ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya tersebut khawatir,jadilah ia sekarang di periksa oleh dokter lain. Pemeriksaannya berlangsung sekitar 15 menit atau lebih,setelah selesai Eren diperkenankan untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja dokter.

"Saudara Eren,saya belum bisa memastikan apa penyakit anda secara pasti. Tapi mendengar keluhan-keluhan anda,keungkinan besar itu adalah leukemia. Datanglah pada saya minggu depan untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan lebih lanjutnya." Kata dokter tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Eren.

"Baik,kalau begitu saya permisi" Jawab Eren,lalu berpamitan pada dokter tersebut,yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil.

Eren POV

'Leukimia? Tuhan,tidak cukupkah selama ini penderitaan yang aku dapatkan?' batinku miris.

Aku melangkahan kakiku keluar dari rumah sakit ini,aku tidak mau sampai harus bertemu Armin dan mendapatkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang bagaimana bisa aku ada disini. Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan masuk kedalam sebuah mobil Ferari berwarna merah dan mengendarainya menuju apartemenku. Ya,aku memang mempunyai apartemen sendiri,aku kemari jika sedang ingin sendiri atau saat libur dari aktivitasku. Tidak memakan waktu lama,hanya sekitar 10 menit,karena memang letak apartemenku yang berada di pusat kota. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke apartemen. Meskipun sudah cukup lama tinggal disini,masih saja ada yang berbisik-bisik tentang kehadiranku. Tapi aku tetap mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan orang-orang itu dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju lift.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya liftnya terbuka. Bukannya masuk,aku justru hanya berdiri mematung di depan lift tersebut. Dia,untuk apa dia kemari?

Eren POV end

Author POV

Eren hanya berdiri mematung di depan lift tersebut. Pemandangan di depannya lah yang menyebabkannya tetap mematung dan tidak memasuk lift tersebut. Di dalam lift tersebut ada seorang Levi Ackerman yang sempat menarik perhatian Eren kemarin. Levi,orang tersebutpun hanya memasang wajah datar minim emosi dan melangkah begitu saja melewati Eren yang masih berdiri termangu di depan lift.

"Berhenti melamun dan masuklah ke dalam lift itu bocah!" ucapnya setengah berteriak karena jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Eren berdiri. Teriakan Levi tersebut segera menyadarkan Eren dari lamunannya dan segera masuk ke dalam lift yang akan tertutup.

Eren memencet angka 10 yang ada pada lift. Ia hanya diam sambil menunggu lift tersebut naik dengan sendirinya. Sekelebat pikiran tentang Levi yang baru ia temui muncul kembali,berbagai pertanyaan seperti 'apakah dia juga tinggal di apartemen ini?' 'tidak,aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya,lalu untuk apa dia kemari?' 'temannya kah?' 'tunggu untuk apa aku memikirkan orang itu!?' Eren segera menggelengkan kepalanya berharap segala pemikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya itu hilang.

TING

Bunyi lift yang terbuka membuat Eren segera melangkah keluar dan menuju ke kamar apartemennya. Setelah sampai di pintu bernomorkan '1005' Eren segera membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Tidak ada lagi salam 'Aku pulang' atau semacamnya. Hal itu sudah hilang bertahun-tahun lalu. Yang ada dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah segera bertemu dengan kasurnya dan segera merebahkan diri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur dan segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan untuk Eren. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan vonis penyakitnya saja itu sudah benar-benar melelahkan,meskipun itu belum pasti. Ditambah lagi dengan tiba-tiba bertemu Levi. Entah kenapa Levi seakan mengingatkannya pada Rivaille,hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya Eren memejamkan matanya dan tertidur diatas kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Eren!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Eren membuka matanya. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil berambut eboni berlari mendekat kearahnya. Dan dimana ia sekarang? Pikirnya. Seingatnya dia tertidur di dalam kamarnya bukan di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

"Eren!" Suara itu lagi. Anak itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Eren. Eren hanya diam membeku. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya,orang yang telah merubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang,orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya,seorang Rivaille Ackerman.

"Eren,Ayo! Kita pergi menemui ibumu!" Kata Rivaille kecil

Tidak,tidak! Ibu-ibu sudah tidak ada lagi!

"Eren Bibi Carla selalu memasakkanku masakan enak. Nanti Eren juga akan dimasakkan"

Tidak,Ibu bahkan tidak bisa memegang sesuatu dengan benar!

"Nanti kita akan ke taman bersama-sama"

Bohong! Dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dari tempat tidurnya!

"Eren….maafkan aku,bibi Carla,ibumu- meninggal"

Tidak! Kau yang menyebabkannya meninggal! Tidak!

"TIDAAK! IBU!" peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh Eren,nafasnya tersengal sengal. Lagi-lagi mimpi tentangnya. Darah segar yang kembali mengalir dari hidungnya diusap kasar. Ia menyibak kasar selimutnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menu kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka,berharap bayang-bayang tentang mimpi tadi perlahan luntur terbawa air.

Setelah mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin Eren merasa lebih tenang. Tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba terasa kering memaksanya untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin,tidak peduli dengan sakit pada kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa. Tapi mungkin dewi fortuna sedang ingin bermain-main dengan nasibnya, keseimbangan Eren tiba-tiba hilang dan pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"Eren!" Eren sempat mendengar teriakan seseorang sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Sebelumnya maafkan Author karena Fic ini baru update setelah 1 bulan lamanya. 1 bulan pendek pula. Itu karena author belum dapet ide buat bikin ceritanya,dan semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik! dan ini OOC banget sumpah :'v bahasanya ga saya banget,ini salah satu faktor yang bikin fic saya ga update-update :'v oke gitu aja. Oh iya dan chapter ini ga bakal update kilat,jadi sabar aja /ditendang/ akhir kata.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
